


Nyoom University

by Verae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blackmail, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, University, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verae/pseuds/Verae
Summary: A collection of works surrounding a semi-modern AU of Fire Emblem: Three Houses where a strange virus appears in Fodlan and the three nations of Adrestia, Faerghus, and Leicester issue quarantine orders, but the Officer's Academy continues to educate its enrolled students via online teaching. The works follow the lives of the students as they grow accustomed to the world of self-quarantine, online classes, and isolation (sometimes with one another). In this canon, Byleth chose to teach the Blue Lions house.All characters depicted are aged up automatically to 18 if they are younger in canon.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. On-Lion Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 : Byleth has his first online class with the Blue Lions and learns how they've been holding up since quarantine orders were issued. He is intent on keeping them stress-free during a particularly stressful time. Meanwhile, Dimitri, Dedue, and Ashe are stuck in the Fhirdiad Royal Palace during quarantine, and they begin to develop strange relationships in light of the new, isolated world.

With the advent of a strange and incurable virus on the continent of Fodlan, the three countries of Adrestia, Faerghus, and Leicester issued self-quarantine orders to their respective peoples, and the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery officially closed for the year. However, in light of the education of all students enrolled at the Academy, Academic Dean Seteth allowed for instruction to resume online with students and teachers able to collaborate with their newly-made website. It is in this way that the professors sought to continue teaching their loyal students, both with the website and a third-party synchronous meeting software developed somewhere in Almyra. All of the students returned to their homes during a small break period and were instructed to not come back until the end of the year, but their instruction continues online.

“Is it working? Can you all hear me?” Professor Byleth asked in his usual monotone demeanor, adjusting his laptop camera and closing the window behind his desk.

“Yeah, we can hear you,” Dimitri responded, as studious and respectful as usual. The voices of his classmates followed in unison with similar responses.

“Good. I wasn’t sure about this Nyoom program, but Professors Manuela and Hanneman are using it, so I figured I might as well. Enough about that, however. Have you all continued with the reading I assigned before the break?” Byleth asked, watching the various faces of his students nod and smile, responding. It felt good to speak to them again, and even better now that he knew they decided to put emphasis on their education in spite of the strange conditions.

“Professor, are you still at Garreg Mach?” Annette’s voice rang out, Byleth rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, I am. My father is still here, after all. I couldn’t very well leave without him, and President Rhea… well, that’s another story. Nevermind. I’m stuck here for the time being,” Byleth admitted.

“Should you be at home with your family?” Mercedes asked.

“Don’t worry about me, everyone, truly. You all are in much more populated places than an academy stuck in the mountains: is everyone doing okay at home?” Byleth asked, a mixed group consensus following his question.

“I think I have the virus,” Sylvain mentioned, Byleth picking him out of the crowd.

“I’m sorry to hear that. If it’s any consolation, you’re under fewer risk factors than, say, your grandparents or younger siblings might be, if you have any of those. From what we can tell, very few healthy, young people have died from the virus,” Byleth said, watching Sylvain shrug.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. It might not even be the virus. I don’t want to go out to get tested, though. I’m not allowed to leave my room now. It might just be something else,” Sylvain admitted.

“Like what?” Felix asked, raising a brow.

“Well, anything, really. I have many pastimes,” Sylvain said, grinning slightly. Felix rolled his eyes.

“I’m with Sylvain in Gautier. He does have the virus, he’s just too afraid to admit it to himself because he’s more scared than he thinks. We left on break together and now I guess I’m stuck in Margrave Gautier’s. However, it is nice, and I’m glad I’m at least not stuck in Fraldarius with my dad all year,” Felix said.

“Well, Sylvain, whatever you have, we’re all hoping you get better,” Ingrid said, although she was obstructed by a large, white cat that must’ve walked across her keyboard in the middle of her sentence. She plucked it off her computer and hurriedly set it down on the floor.

“Thanks,” Sylvain said shortly.

“Annette and I are at the family home of House Dominic, and there’s really nobody else I’d rather be quarantined with!” Mercedes said happily, Annette laughing a little.

“Y-Yeah! For sure!” Annette said.

“Ashe, are you in Gaspard, then?” Byleth asked, Ashe shaking his head.

“Um… I’m not. I had plans for my break with someone else, so I’m somewhere else… right now,” Ashe mumbled.

“He’s with me, in Fhirdiad,” Dedue spoke up, Ashe going a bit red. “Dimitri and I were to return here for the break and decided it would be best if he came along with us.”

“Yes… I’m next door to Dedue in the holy palace, actually,” Ashe admitted.

“In that sense, we’re actually quite close to one another since the House Dominic family home is just north of Fhirdiad!” Mercedes said, Dimitri nodding.

“However, I suppose it would be inappropriate to visit one another considering Duke Rufus’s recent quarantine order--forgive me,  _ Grand  _ Duke Rufus,” Dimitri said.

“Well, regardless of what’s going on currently, it’s good to know that everyone is safe. You all are my first class--as you might imagine, what with our new online move, us professors are now distributing all of our workloads evenly with the help of the Knights of Seiros. Some days you may be instructed by Professors Manuela or Hanneman, or perhaps even one of the Knights such as Shamir or Catherine, of which I imagine classes with those two will be an absolute doozy. However, as far as  _ we  _ go, I’ll still be your main instructor. If any of you have any questions about anything you’re working on at all, feel free to ask me for help. The house system of the Academy may be physically dissolved at this point, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know you all better than any of the other houses,” Byleth said.

“Thank you, Professor,” Ingrid said, the rest of the class echoing her sentiment.

“Don’t worry about it. I want school to be the last thing on all of your minds while the world hangs in the balance with this strange virus, especially when some of you have loved ones who are in danger of getting it, or even have it yourselves. I don’t want to completely disregard education, but things will be a fair amount more hands-off for the remainder of the year, so please, try not to stress about your work. My primary goal is to help you all get through it,” Byleth said, sighing softly. “Now, with that being said, let’s talk a little about how this class is going to be structured for the rest of the year….”

Byleth felt his first lesson went relatively well. Stepping away from his computer after having closed the meeting, he looked at his watch and sighed, exiting his living quarters. Making his way to the dining hall, he looked around at the empty Academy, feeling a bit lonely for the deserted place. Walking into the dining hall, he caught the eye of the few dinner ladies left, the three of them chatting among themselves as they sat at the end of one of the long, now useless dining tables.

“Hi Professor. Were you looking to eat something today?” One of them greeted him.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind,” Byleth said, the woman laughing.

“This is my job, isn’t it?” She stood up and Byleth shrugged.

“You looked comfortable.”

Dedue sat quietly at his desk, shrouded in a large blanket, watching cooking videos on his computer after his lesson with Byleth on Nyoom. A knock came gently from his door, and he turned to watch it open, revealing Ashe.

“Hello, Ashe,” Dedue said, in his calm, deep voice. Ashe nodded and smiled meekly, shutting the door behind him. He was in a hoodie and some gym shorts, looking rather undone as he had nowhere to go. Ashe quietly made his way over to Dedue before leaning in and kissing him softly. Dedue was finally the same height as Ashe in his rolling desk chair, so Ashe couldn’t help but want to give him a romantic greeting. Dedue smiled slightly, letting the blanket he was wrapped in fall around his waist, exposing his bare, built chest. Ashe blushed and Dedue stood up, leaving the blanket in his chair, clad only in his boxer briefs while he leaned in and picked Ashe up in a bridal carry. Carefully, Dedue placed Ashe down on the bed, almost like one would a rabbit into its nest. Dedue quietly joined him, getting under the covers and holding Ashe close as if he were a teddy bear to hold and hug. Ashe hugged him back, cuddling softly, heat pouring into his chest, making him feel like he was suffocating in the best kind of way.

“Do… Do you think everything will be okay?” Ashe asked.

“I have you and His Highness. That is all that matters,” Dedue said, Ashe blushing bright red and looking up at his partner, blind passion in his eyes. Slowly, Ashe cuddled up closer and closer to Dedue until he was practically wrapped up in a little ball against his stomach like a small kitten seeking warmth.

“I… I love you, Dedue…” Ashe mumbled, almost too quiet for Dedue to hear.

“Sleep, Ashe,” Dedue said, holding him tighter before closing his own eyes. With all the graduality in the world, the two drifted off quietly, in the middle of the day with no worries for their futures or pasts.

However, it wasn’t long before Dedue was being awoken by a hand against his face. Opening his eyes, he found Dimitri’s soft digits brushing through his hair. Keeping the sleeping Ashe under the covers, Dedue looked up and blinked.

“Good morning, Dedue. You sure went to bed early,” Dimitri said softly, Dedue rubbing his eyes and looking for his alarm clock.

“What… time is it?” Dedue asked.

“Evening. You’ll ruin your sleep schedule like this. Ah, but that doesn’t matter, now does it?” Dimitri asked, standing up and leaving the side of Dedue’s bed. The retainer followed his form as it moved past the lamp at his desk, realizing Dimitri was stark naked.

“Y-Your Highness,” Dedue said simply, stunned a little as Dimitri’s perky bubble butt showed itself off to him. Without turning, Dimitri grinned and rubbed his backside idly.

“Won’t you come to my room tonight? I have a present for you,” Dimitri said, quietly walking to the door and slinking out of the room like a panther. Dedue blinked and rubbed his eyes again, wondering if what he saw was right. He knew that Dimitri had a libido and that he’d been invited in by Dimitri before, but never had he seen his lord and master completely bare, especially not in his own room. Biting his lower lip, Dedue looked down at the sleeping Ashe, the boy drooling all over his stomach involuntarily. Slipping out from under the covers and nearly falling off the bed, Dedue quietly made his way out of that situation and wiped the drool from his torso. Noticing his own bulging underwear, Dedue swallowed dryly, looking at the clock to see it was already 7 PM. Noticing a third light in the room besides the alarm clock and his desk lamp, Dedue found his computer locked but with a small notification in the corner of the screen. Slipping over quietly, he saw it was a chat notification. Unlocking his computer and glancing at his messaging software, he saw he had several unread messages from Dimitri. Glancing at their message history, he opened the new messages and inhaled sharply. Dimitri had been offering him some rather rude and lewd provocations. Staring at the messages, he quietly read them to himself in as low a tone as possible.

“You always want to accompany me wherever I go--well it just so happens that I’m on a little adventure tonight, and I think you’ll want to be there, Dedue.”

“Are you playing with me? I know you’re there.”

“Dedue, I’m about to start. If you don’t come with me now, you won’t get a second chance later. Not like all the other times I’ve asked.”

“You’re making me wait. You’re such a cruel servant.”

“Come to my room already, I’m aching to see you.”

“Dedue, please, just come in and see me.”

“I can’t keep myself happy alone anymore. I need you.”

“Please, Dedue, I’ve been holding it in for you tonight. It’s just the two of us--I’ll give you it all.”

The messages ended there, but as Dedue scrolled down the message history to the most recent response, an image sent by Dimitri popped up. Biting his lower lip and holding his front, Dedue stared at his lord’s pearly skin on display for him, a rather scandalous picture taken of his backside, his cheeks just barely parted to show off something even lewder. Dribbling precum into his pants, Dedue finally tore his eyes away from the image, groaning under his breath. He’d been taunted by Dimitri before, but never like this. It was the first time he’d ever seen his lord in such a state, and as much as he felt strange about this new side of Dimitri, he couldn’t help but be harder than ever. A notification popped up again, drawing his attention to his computer. It was a message from Dimitri again.

“I know you’re up now. Take it all off and come here.”

Dimitri’s door very slowly opened, a large, dark figure walking in and shutting it behind him. The room was pitch black, the curtains drawn in the dark of crepuscule, naught but an apocalyptic, dark orange glow filling the air. Shadows danced in the oncoming chill of night, and as the wind rolled in against the thick outer walls, sounds of flowing air permeated the windows.

“Y-Your Highness,” Dedue cautioned, standing deadly still in the room. He heard movement and saw a figure twist.

“Dedue, you’re here. Are you decent?” Dimitri asked, a slight deep tone to his voice showing off the more sultry side of his question.

“No…?”

“Good. I want you to lick your hand right now for me,” Dimitri ordered, Dedue not exactly understanding but obeying anyway. “Get it really wet. Slippery with your spit. Then I want you to touch yourself. Just so I can hear it. Let me hear you touch yourself.”

“Your Highness, I…”

“Will you do it?”

“If you order it, I shall, but Your Highness-”

“Then do it.”

“Y-Yes.” Dedue did as he was told, lapping his palm and digits before slowly wrapping his fist around his shaft as a makeshift hole to use. He very deliberately coated his length with spit, licking his hand again and again to make sure every inch of his shaft was wet and slippery. Then, he quietly began to slip his hand up and down the length of his shaft. He let out a little huff and an exhale before groaning softly.

“How big are you, Dedue?” Dimitri asked, Dedue feeling his own face growing hotter by the second.

“A-Ah, I don’t know, Your Highness,” Dedue said, hearing the bed stir. Slowly, he tried to take a step back, but it became quite clear to him that Dimitri could maneuver perfectly in total darkness when suddenly Dedue’s vision went pitch black. He felt the coolness of a cloth around his eyes, the orange glow of twilight fading from his view. He heard a switch, expecting a lamp to come on in sight, but his view stayed dark--Dimitri had blindfolded him.

“Oh, you’re... big,” Dimitri mumbled, a sudden hot, wet feeling curling across Dedue’s cockhead. He gasped and whimpered, stumbling back. Dimitri let out a small laugh, Dedue realizing that his lord was kneeled down in front of him.

“Y-Your Highness, please, d-don’t look, I…!”

“Dedue, I asked you to come like this. Don’t be afraid. I want to see this,” Dimitri said, Dedue whimpering softly with a mix of mounting embarrassment and pure sexual need.

“Then… don’t touch… I… I’m dirty-”

“Oh, that’s better, you know. I like dirty boys,” Dimitri said, Dedue feeling digits caressing themselves across his chest, slipping over his nipples and pectorals. Dedue groaned and Dimitri laughed again.

“Your Highness, I….”

“Touch yourself.”

“I… what?”

“Touch yourself, Dedue. I order you. Jack off.”

“But-”

“Hush. Do it.”

“M-Mmph… ah… y-yes…” Dedue trailed off, softly jerking his cock, letting his slippery hand drag up and down his length. He reapplied saliva to his hand again before continuing as well, making sure he was as careful as possible in front of Dimitri. He couldn’t see Dimitri, but he could feel the man’s presence in front of him, still kneeled down and face-to-face with his indecency.

“You’re so wet. So dirty. I want to lick you,” Dimitri mumbled, Dedue gasping as he felt the warm, wet sensation again, dragging across his cockslit, making him twitch violently.

“Ah! D-Dim… Y-Your… Highness…!” Dedue groaned, continuing to jack off, now picking up speed and sound as he fapped openly, loudly filling the room with noise as he continued to touch himself.

“You’re so horny. Did I do this to you?” Dimitri asked, Dedue not responding now as he tried to keep his cool, sweat covering his brow as he defaced himself in front of his lord. He knew Dimitri had ordered him to, but he still felt so humiliated and degraded by his own actions, regardless of what Dimitri asked of him. The wet sensation returned, and Dedue twitched again, precum spilling from his cockslit, pouring onto Dimitri’s tongue.

“H-Hah… d-don’t….”

“So salty. Mmph, I want more, though. You’re so close, aren’t you?”

“Hngh… haaahn… ah… I’m… don’t look…” Dedue let out pieces of sentences, unable to speak as his mounting orgasm approached and his face and body grew hotter and hotter by the second, feeling Dimitri’s eyes scanning his entire bare body.

“Won’t you cum, Dedue?”

“I’m… n-not there yet….”

“Wasn’t I sexy, though? Wasn’t that enough? Are you saying you want more?” Dimitri asked, lapping at Dedue’s cockslit again. Dedue whimpered and shut his mouth, trying not to pant despite Dimitri’s tongue against his sensitive cockhead.

“N-No, Your Highness…!” Dedue insisted, Dimitri removing his tongue.

“Ah, so I should stop?” Dimitri asked, quickly grabbing Dedue’s wrist and halting his masturbation. Dedue bit his lower lip and exhaled softly, almost like an upset horse, his hot breath exposing his need.

“Y-Your Highness, w-whatever you command, I will do… as you wish… e-exactly,” Dedue managed, Dimitri smiling and kissing Dedue’s cockhead again.

“Touch yourself again. Make yourself squirt all over the floor, like the dirty boy you are,” Dimitri ordered, letting go of Dedue’s hand. Almost too quickly, Dedue returned to his fierce and fast jacking, fapping noises filling the room again. He stopped to lick his hand once more, but he felt a hot, slippery liquid coating the top of his cock as he did so. Dimitri’s saliva poured down the length of his shaft, making Dedue even hotter and even more embarrassed as he let his hand wander back down without licking it. Instead, he used Dimitri’s hot spit to jack his cock, the stuff warm and slick on his girthy shaft. Using his thumb to massage his cockhead, Dedue gasped and pushed his hips back and forth against his hand’s pumps, fucking his fist with a quick and hard rate of thrusting. 

“Y-Your Highness, p-please get out of the way… I-I’ll cum… soon!” Dedue groaned, Dimitri kissing his cockslit again.

“I won’t get out of the way, Dedue,” Dimitri said simply, drooling all over Dedue’s cock once more, refilling its need for heat and wetness. Dedue shivered hard, shaking his head.

“You will be dirtied… b-by my… ah, Your Highness, you must move…!” Dedue whimpered, Dimitri looking up at him, knowing he couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I won’t move, Dedue. You’ll cum all over me. You’ll soil my face,” Dimitri said, Dedue going bright red and gasping hard, ragged pants filling the air alongside his wet fapping sounds.

“N-No…! Please!”

“Dedue, you’re going to cover me in your semen.”

“M-Mmmph… t-then…!” Dedue quickly stopped his masturbation, letting go of his cock and shivering hard, gasping as he shook as if he were being electrocuted. Filled to the brim with all the intensity of an unscratched itch, Dedue inhaled hard, trying to calm himself despite his body’s anger and want of pleasure. Dedue’s cock dribbled precum like a leaky faucet, pouring the clear fluids down onto the floor as if they were water, sticky juices making a small puddle. Dimitri watched with awe, not expecting his retainer to stop.

“D-Dedue, what are you doing…?”

“I won’t… dirty you… Your Highness… no. I. Ah, uuungh…!” Dedue fought himself for control over his own body, leaning against the wall for support. Quickly, he tore off the blindfold and shook his head. “I shouldn’t… shouldn’t have come… f-forgive me, Your Highness!” Dedue yelped, escaping the room and dashing down the hall as nude and as erect as he arrived, beelining for his own room. As Dimitri sat kneeling on the floor, his own shaft harder than ever, a puddle of Dedue’s precum coating the floor, he thought. Shutting the door quietly, he sighed and stood up, leaving the puddle on the floor and returning to his bed quietly.


	2. Prideful Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 : Byleth continues to look after his students who seem normal on the surface but are actually harboring strange feelings and desires. The new and difficult relationship with Dimitri, Dedue, and Ashe develops.

Online classes for the students enrolled at the Officer’s Academy were a definite change of pace. Everyone was quarantined in estates and palaces and such, so they had ample room and opportunity to complete their assignments as instructed, but it was strange for many to be learning tactics and other skills remotely. As such, Professor Byleth decided to hold a meeting on Nyoom with his students to better ascertain if they were getting along well and learning on their own. He’d told everyone of the meeting time, but a few students contacted him to say that they’d be unable to make it for various reasons. Mercedes and Annette had lost primary power in the Dominic estate, and although power was soon to be restored, Mercedes had explained to Byleth through email that it wouldn’t be restored in time for the conference. Ingrid too had technical difficulties, her computer having died a week before the date the meeting was scheduled for and wouldn’t be able to procure a new one for perhaps a month more. Professor Byleth, of course, lessened the workloads for the ladies, but it seemed as though all of his male students would be attending the meeting. 

As he sat down at his office desk and loaded up Nyoom, Byleth began to realize just how much he missed seeing Gareg Mach full of people. He only really had the Knights of Seiros, Rhea and Seteth, his father, Tomas, and the other instructors to talk to. It was a large group, to be sure, and they were all either his peers or his superiors, but he missed the students. After all, they made up the vast majority of the population at the Officer’s Academy--the ratio of students to instructors was something like ten students to every one teacher. With only faculty remaining at Gareg Mach, it was more of a ghost town than it would be even during the summer.

Starting the scheduled meeting, Byleth let Nyoom do its thing as he rummaged through his desk drawers for a legal pad and a pen. Finding them, he quickly looked back up at his computer, spotting some names already joining in on the call.

“Hello everyone--if you’ll give me a moment, we’re going to wait a few minutes to let everyone join before we begin,” Byleth said, uncapping the pen and placing the legal pad down on the desk. Titling the empty page so he wouldn’t forget his notes, he rubbed his eye and yawned.

“Tired, teach?” Sylvain asked.

“A little. There’s no excuse to not get enough sleep these days, but with nothing going on, I feel so sluggish,” Byleth explained.

“I feel much the same,” Felix said, “I have to keep training to keep myself awake. Having a routine is more important than ever.”

“Agreed,” Byleth said, looking at his computer. “It appears only Dimitri has yet to join--Dedue, Ashe, you’re both there, right?”

“Present,” Dedue stated.

“Yes! I’m here!” Ashe said, fumbling with his inhaler. He took a breath off of it.

“How are you, Ashe?” Byleth asked.

“I’m not supposed to leave my room anymore, but I’ve been okay. The others visit me occasionally,” Ashe said.

“Well, it is true that the virus poses even more of a threat to you given your respiratory condition. I hope you’re staying safe,” Byleth said.

“I am.”

“Good--oh, there he is. Hello Dimitri,” Byleth said, looking at everyone’s video feeds on the call, stopping abruptly when he saw Dimitri.

“Hi Professor,” Dimitri said under his breath, Byleth a little too stunned to respond. Dimitri was sitting at his desk in his bedroom evidently, but he was strangely without a shirt, his pale, muscular body on display from the waist up as he sat in his chair, fiddling with something on his desk. Very subtle wet noises could be heard from his audio feed, quietly breaking the silence as he handled something off screen to the right. Unsure of what Dimitri was doing or why he was without a shirt, Byleth felt rather confused, but he figured the blonde was simply getting comfortable. However, Byleth wanted to keep a sense of professionalism about their meetings, and he would rather not see Dimitri, let alone any of his students, without clothing.

“Er, Dimitri, can I ask you to put a shirt on?” Byleth asked.

“Sorry, uh, it’s just really hot in here, Professor,” Dimitri mumbled, swallowing softly as he leaned over to whatever he was doing before returning to the center of the frame.

“I’m sorry about that, but I’d rather you be more decent when we have these meetings--if the dean walked into my office and saw you shirtless on my screen, what would he think?” Byleth insisted.

“Okay, sorry Professor,” Dimitri said, stopping whatever he was doing off-screen and getting up from his desk.

“For the record, Dimitri,” Sylvain started, “I think you look just fine without a- w-woah…!” Sylvain was cut off as he watched Dimitri stand up from his desk and walk to his dresser. When he stood, it became immediately apparent that not only was he shirtless, but he was actually wearing nothing at all, not even any underwear. His fat ass was on full display as he leaned over his dresser and pulled out a flouncy white dress shirt. He put his arms through the sleeves calmly and buttoned it up, but ignored the lace up at the collar. At a loss for words, Byleth watched Dimitri turn, his cock bulging between his legs, the thing clearly not flaccid as he walked, bouncing between his thighs with each step. When he got close enough, Dimitri’s member vanished beneath the frame, and the blonde sat back down at the desk. However, when he did, another thing became apparent: the shirt he was wearing was more like a slip than a shirt. It was practically transparent against his skin, the lace up collar undone leaving the majority of his chest out while his nipples were still obviously visible even beneath the fabric. Dimitri pushed his bangs out of his face and let his hand wander below his waist before exhaling softly, his face flushed.

“Better? Sorry I wasn’t wearing a shirt,” Dimitri mumbled. Unsure of what to make of the situation, Byleth merely nodded. Dimitri was his best student and potentially even the best in the entire Officer’s Academy, destined to graduate with soaring colors that could only be rivaled by potentially Edelgard who he’d heard from Manuela was beyond studious. Why Dimitri would suddenly act so rashly and out of his character was beyond Byleth, even if it was only a simple mistake. Trying to put it out of his mind, Byleth tried to respond despite the looks of shock and stunned silence that the other students had on their faces.

“It’s… fine, Dimitri. It’s fine. L-Let’s start with the meeting, shall we…? The others won’t be here, they… told me they wouldn’t already,” Byleth said, trying to find his words as he regained his composure, although it wasn’t apparent at all on his face that he’d even noticed what had happened given his usual poker face.

“Okay,” Dimitri said, leaning back out of the frame to the right and returning to whatever he was doing that was making such strange noises. He was obviously touching something on his desk to the right of his computer repeatedly, but as to what it was, Byleth had no idea. Occasionally Dimitri would sneak a hand off down below his desk which Byleth had a half idea of what that could be, but whatever Dimitri was fiddling with on his desk was beyond even theory.

“I’m going to split us up into two groups. Sylvain, Dimitri, and Felix will be a group-”

“Great, pair me with the boar, why don’t you?” Felix groaned.

“-I also put Ashe and Dedue together. If there were more people it’d be easier to do, but basically I just want you all to talk to one another about how you’ve been since the break started and how online classes have been going. I’m going to split you up for ten minutes, then we’ll reconvene afterwards and talk as a whole group. Let me just split you all up, here,” Byleth explained, quickly arranging everyone into breakout rooms on the conference call.

“We’re alone now, right?” Sylvain asked, watching Byleth, Ashe, and Dedue disappear from his screen.

“Yes, we are,” Felix said.

“Good. Dimitri, you’re touching yourself, aren’t you?” Sylvain asked, Dimitri blushing.

“S-Sylvain, I was merely in the middle of something when this started, is all. A guy like me has needs, too, you know,” Dimitri mumbled.

“Dimitri, you’re fucking disgusting. I can’t believe you sometimes,” Felix spat, Dimitri ignoring him.

“What’cha got there?” Sylvain asked, Dimitri looking at the screen again. Slowly, he moved whatever he was fiddling with into frame. It was a pink-colored dildo, coated with lube and easily over eight inches long. It looked like it had some buttons on the bottom of it as well, presumably for electrical features of which could only be imagined.

“We’re supposed to be talking about online classes? Not about whatever this piece of human refuse likes to do in his free time?” Felix reminded Sylvain.

“Felix, stop ruining everything. Just let him do what he wants already,” Sylvain complained.

“If I let him do whatever he wants, he’d have shown us all, including Professor Byleth, his shitpipe and the contents therein by now.”

“Dimitri, were you riding it before you got onto the call?” Sylvain asked, Dimitri nodding. Felix groaned in disgust but Sylvain grinned even harder than he was before.

“I didn’t want my preparation to go to waste-” Dimitri mumbled.

“Put it back in! Put it back in!” Sylvain cheered.

“Do  _ not  _ put it back in,” Felix immediately countered.

“Jeez, Felix, why is he gonna listen to you? All you do is complain about him whenever you see him.”

“If you have any redeeming qualities, you will not put that dildo back- fuck, Sylvain, why did you tell him to do that?!” Felix groaned, watching Dimitri lean back in his chair and angle his ass upwards, resting on his lower back and placing his feet on his desk.

“Dimitri, I can’t see!” Sylvain whined like a child, Dimitri quietly leaning forwards and moving his computer camera downwards so it was angled directly at his lower half. In the frame were his thighs spilling out over the arms of his large desk chair, ankles resting on the desk proper, with his ass turned upwards, hole on full display alongside his taint and balls while his floppy, semi-erect cock rested against his stomach on top of the silky, translucent dress shirt. His chest, abs, arms, and shoulders were also visible, as well as his neck, chin, and mouth. Everything above his upper lip, however, was out of the frame. His chest was heaving up and down, his breathing having picked up thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His hole was already a little loose, the pucker looking like a muscley doughnut, glistening with dried glaze that could only be lube from before he got onto the meeting. He grabbed the previously-discarded bottle of lube from his desk and drizzled a long stream of clear fluid all over his hole. Using his hand to rub it in, Dimitri quietly fingered himself, his digits dipping in and out of his backside as if they practically belonged in there.

“Sylvain, I’m about to throw up, please make him stop…!” Felix insisted.

“Just don’t look, Felix,” Sylvain mumbled, his own breathing having picked up too, getting aroused by the lewd scene in front of him.

“Why is this happening…?!” Felix groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, daring to look through his fingers occasionally at Dimitri’s video feed that had plastered itself over his screen. The blonde had seemingly forgotten about the dildo, merely using a wet hand to pleasure his insides, three fingers feeling up his anal walls with ease. Dimitri could feel those fingers deep within him, using his hand to stroke his interior gingerly. Twitching and dripping precum onto his shirt, Dimitri huffed and moaned, shivering as he made sure he wasn’t sliding out of his desk chair.

“S-Sylvain, are you…?” Dimitri mumbled, watching Sylvain’s video feed. The redhead had discarded his shirt, and he was fumbling with his pants out of the frame, tearing them off as quickly as he could.

“I’m... Dimitri, just keep going…!” Sylvain insisted, Dimitri swallowing and panting softly as he grabbed the dildo. Sylvain let out a hoarse groan of arousal when he saw it aimed at Dimitri’s puffy pucker, quickly slipping his underwear off, his cock slapping against his stomach at full erection. Licking his hand, Sylvain dipped it below his waist and lubed up his own cock.

“H-Haah… S-Sylvain,” Dimitri moaned lustfully, not moving the dildo as he merely sat there, licking his lips and panting.

“Dimitri, put it in,” Sylvain mumbled.

“Y-You have to, Sylvain. It’s your cock, isn’t it…?” Dimitri asked softly, Sylvain groaning again with frustration.

“Fuck yes, of course it is! I’m putting it in, Dimitri!” Sylvain said, Dimitri moving his arm and slowly working the dildo into his hole, pushing past the ring of muscle, squishing the tip in gently. Sylvain groaned hard and panted, his cock fully lubed up with saliva as he licked his hand again and began fapping away, wet noises coming from his audio feed. 

Watching this lewd display unfold before him, Felix was shamefully hard in his pants, his cock leaking precum into his underwear while he watched Sylvain and Dimitri pretend to fuck while they masturbated eagerly on camera. Watching through his fingers, Felix was conflicted. It wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary for him to remove his trousers and start fapping too, but he also couldn’t stand Dimitri. There was a part of Felix that had him totally horned up by the sight of Dimitri’s goods all laid out in a row on camera for him, but he was trying desperately to suppress those thoughts despite his achingly hard shaft tenting his pants under his desk.

“You’re… so fucking hard, Sylvain…!” Dimitri gasped, driving the dildo in further, past his pucker while it spread out around the toy like putty. Squirming uselessly, Dimitri let out a moan, his legs shaking subtly while he pushed the dildo in as far as it would go without losing it inside of himself. Shoved in to the hilt, Dimitri felt a twang of heat burning in his backside, making electricity shoot up his spine rapidly, tensing his core. Flexing those washboard abs, Dimitri shook violently, his fingers curling as he yanked the dildo back, having felt it touch his prostate.

“F-Fuck, was that it…?” Sylvain asked, Dimitri nodding hard.

“Yeah, it was… do it again, Sylvain,” Dimitri managed.

“Okay,” Sylvain said, watching Dimitri’s arm move again, squishing the dildo in once more, his hole parting for the toy before it hilted once more and Dimitri’s lower half spasmed hard.

“Ungh!  _ Fuck _ ! Oh fuck, Sylvain!” Dimitri yelped, pulling the toy back up again and mushing it down once more, making his hole shudder. His cock was a sticky mess of precum, the stuff soaking his shirt and pouring down onto the chair beneath him as his erection curved parallel to his body.

“Do it again,” Sylvain said, Dimitri following the redhead’s order and hilting the dildo into himself again. His cock shot precum like a cannon, a jet landing on his neck before dripping down to his collarbone lewdly.

“Mmph, fuck me already!” Dimitri begged.

“Only if you promise to moan like the little bitch you are the whole time,” Sylvain said.

“Y-Yes, I will!”

“That’s ‘yes sir’ to you, bitch.”

“Yes sir!” Dimitri gasped, pushing the dildo in and out of his hole, making him tremble each time it shoved in against his prostate. His cock was drowning in its own clear juices, fluid absolutely covering his shirt while he fucked himself shamelessly, his wrist moving up and down as if he were jerking off despite the fact that he was doing quite the opposite. Sylvain imagined his hand was Dimitri’s hole, his own cock pushing in and out of it thirstily, in need of release.

At this point, Felix had given in to his desires, a hand stuck deep in his pants, using the copious amounts of precum that were filling his underwear as lube to touch himself with. Eagerly jacking off, Felix imagined that Sylvain was fucking Dimitri before his very eyes, the redhead’s cock thrusting deep into the blonde’s hole, the two messily kissing, taking whatever breath was left in them away. Palming away hornily, Felix tried not to catch the attention of the others, simply enjoying the show for himself as he stroked his hidden cock under the desk. Sylvain stood up and Felix exhaled hard, seeing the redhead’s large cock bounce up, fully erect, dribbling precum and soaking wet with saliva.

“You want this cock, bitch?” Sylvain asked, jacking off in full sight of Felix and Dimitri.

“Yes sir! M-More, sir!” Dimitri begged, pumping his own hole with the dildo rapidly, his interior walls growing pleasurably numb while his prostate ached with heat. That heat was spreading throughout his lower half, filling his legs and cock as electricity poured up his spine, making him twitch every time he thrusted in with the dildo. Lube was flying everywhere too, making a mess of the keyboard, the desk, and Dimitri himself, fluids splashing uselessly. Dimitri’s hole was making the wettest, sloppiest sounds as well, a loud, repetitive, “plap, plap, plap” filling his room and audio feed. Lube poured from his hole like a waterfall, splashing all over the floor below.

“Press that button, bitch. O-On the dildo,” Sylvain grunted, Dimitri following Sylvain’s orders and turning it on. The pink dildo vibrated smoothly, rumbling in Dimitri and loosening him even further.

“G-Guh…!” Dimitri managed only to moan and make guttural sounds while he slipped the dildo in and out again, the vibrations touching his prostate making him squirm.

“Highest setting--no less, slut,” Sylvain ordered, Dimitri turning it up as high as possible. The dildo jack-hammered Dimitri’s hole, forcing his anal walls to soften so that the dildo would have direct access to Dimitri’s prostate.

“Sir... gonna squirt…!” Dimitri gasped.

“Bad boy. No squirting. I’m taking my cock out,” Sylvain said, Dimitri whimpering and removing the dildo, making his cock surge with uncomfortable need, his hole rapidly widening and narrowing like it was trying to breathe.

“S-Sir, I-”

“I don’t let my bitches cum until I have. You’re not allowed to squirt. Now taste my fucking cock--get me nice and warm in that throat,” Sylvain said, Dimitri lifting the vibrating dildo up to his mouth. Slowly, he kissed the tip before letting it into his mouth, the toy still fully coated in lube and ass juices while he suckled on it. As he did this, Sylvain eagerly whacked off, his long cock, low-hanging balls, and hips the only things in view on his video feed.

“Mmph…!” Dimitri sucked in air around the dildo in his mouth, tasting his own backside before letting it loll back out of his mouth. Grabbing the dildo, Dimitri whined.

“Fine, you can put it back, but only if you don’t squirt,” Sylvain said, Dimitri quickly moving it back down to his backside and pushing it in once more, his now even looser hole accepting it much quicker than before. However, just as soon as he shoved the dildo back in, a message came up on screen. It was from Byleth.

“I’m pulling you all back into the conference.”

“F-Fuck, Dimitri, he’s putting us back…!” Sylvain yelped, grabbing his shirt and quickly yanking it on. Dimitri fumbled and pushed his camera back up to normal with one of his feet before sitting back up, lube and precum cascading off of him as he wiped drool from his mouth.

“I… gotta cum…!” Dimitri whimpered angrily.

“Dimitri, put that dildo back in. Highest speed,” Sylvain ordered.

“W-What?!”

“You heard what I said, you fucking slut! Put it back! Sit on it, you bitch! Make yourself squirt full-on in front of the professor!” Sylvain yelled, Dimitri groaning and quietly sitting up. He stood off of his desk chair, crouched down with his ass out behind him as he squished the dildo in as far as it could go. Feeling his prostate again, Dimitri grasped the desk with his other hand for stability before he managed to sit back down onto the chair. However, just as he did so, he felt the end of the vibrating dildo slip past his puffy ring of muscle, lost to his insides. Gasping hard, Dimitri yelped and whimpered, the dildo drilling up into his prostate, stuck directly against it, wedged in his backside. It must’ve hit a nerve back there too, because his backside clenched up tight in response, fixing the dildo’s position, wrapping around it.

“N-No, it’s…!” Dimitri gasped, feeling the dildo messing up his insides, rattling inside of him freely, pounding his prostate into a pulp. Drooling all over his chin, Dimitri grasped onto the desk chair for support, his erection bouncing and drizzling a thin stream of precum all over the floor. His eyes rolling back into his head, Dimitri growled and shook, his entire lower body vibrating continuously, electricity chaining between every nerve in his lower body as well as his spine, making him lose all control of himself. Still, as he watched Byleth, Ashe, and Dedue return to his screen, Dimitri knew he had to pretend to keep it together somehow.

“You’re all back, right? Good. Let’s talk a little about what we shared in our groups, then,” Byleth said, unaware that anything was going on. By all accounts, Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix’s video feeds were completely normal. There were some nearly-inaudible squishing noises coming from Sylvain’s audio feed and some weird rattling sound from Dimitri’s, but everything looked totally normal at first glance.

“What we shared…?” Felix asked, one of his hands still in his pants, out of the frame. He couldn’t help touching himself, even just to keep himself from going crazy--his hand was firmly wrapped around his cock, jacking it and touching it in all its wettest glory.

“Yes, what you shared in small groups about online classes and the break. You three did talk about that, did you not?” Byleth asked.

“Oh yeah, that-” Felix was cut off.

“We did talk about that, yeah. D-Dimitri?” Sylvain passed it to Dimitri, a wry smile barely meeting his lips. He was in the process of dragging his testicles across the seat of his chair, making himself squirm as he jacked off under his desk, slinging precum all over the floor, making a huge puddle.

“I… ungh! We, I mean, t-talked… aaa… a little about it. Yeah,” Dimitri managed rather impressively, but he was going through it. Sweat was soaking the underarms of his shirt, as well as his chest, while he felt that fat vibrating dildo ruin his interior, reaming out his anal walls as if he were a jackhammer working on his own asshole. His legs shivering uncontrollably and shaking the desk ever so slightly, Dimitri tried not to show his own state of affairs, but it was difficult to remain calm and collected with the toy punching his prostate into a pulp.

“Tell us how you’ve felt about classes thus far,” Byleth instructed.

“E-Erm, y-yes, sir…” Dimitri mumbled, scooting his chair closer and pressing his stomach flush to the desk, trying to hide his lower half as much as possible. However, in doing so, he only made his sweaty face, neck, and chest that much more apparently sweaty. Trying to find words for just a small moment, Dimitri started. “C-Classes have been fuh- fuh… ungh! Ah, they’ve been fine!” Dimitri gasped, lube oozing out of his hole and making a snail trail on his desk chair. That oozing fluid made his hole itch like crazy, that of which was scratched almost instantly by the vibrating dildo ruining his prostate. “I… a-always do well… sir, s-so I… I… oh, fuck… oh… fuck!”

“Dimitri…?” Byleth asked, watching Dimitri slap a hand to his mouth suddenly. Muffled whimpers and moans came through his audio feed. Dimitri gripped his desk chair hard, squeezing his insides and gasping for air. Slipping his legs out of his chair into a crouching position, Dimitri yelled out and angled his hole upwards, using the desk to keep his balance as he leaned down and whined. Crying out, Dimitri sprayed hot jizz under his desk, a wet puddle immediately spreading all over the floor beneath him. Gasping with each squirt of semen, Dimitri instinctively shot the fat dildo out of his hole like a cannon firing a cannonball, the thing rocketing into his desk chair where it slapped against the back and fell onto the seat, still vibrating quite loudly. Grasping his cock and whacking off hornily, Dimitri stood up fully, shooting cum all over his computer, coating the screen, the keyboard, the mouse, and even the camera as he showed off his orgasm to all of his male classmates and the professor. Erupting like a volcano, his cock refused to stop spraying, releasing a rain of sperm all over the blonde who was currently having a fit of pleasure, his spine gone completely rigid as thick waves of undeniably orgasmic release slammed into him without end.

“ _ Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! Aaaaah! _ ” Dimitri yelped a high-pitched moan, his legs gone numb as he toppled to the ground uselessly, into the puddle of his own ejaculate, making a splash as he fell. His cock shot the last of his orgasm while he lay there uselessly, unable to move his unfeeling legs and surging cock. Wrapped in afterglow, Dimitri could only listen to himself get kicked from the call by the professor after shouts of confusion from presumably Ashe. Laying there in his self-made mess, Dimitri let out his tongue sloppily, tasting his own discharge like the cum-hungry bitch he was.

“D-Damn, that was hot…!” Sylvain mumbled, still whacking off and nearly having came from the sight of Dimitri throwing himself around with orgasmic relief in front of his very eyes.

“Sylvain!”

“Just… saying how I feel, professor…” Sylvain managed, beating off below his desk.

“Sylvain, stand up right now!” Byleth yelled.

“P-Professor, you don’t wanna-”

“Now!”

“F-Fine… but I’m gonna,  _ ugh… _ !” Sylvain groaned, standing up straight, his long cock and low-hanging balls immediately stepping into frame. Sylvain threw his head back as he came, shooting all over his computer in much the same way Dimitri had done previously, cock spraying fluids to hose down his monitor and keyboard. When he managed to hit his camera with a jet of cum, Sylvain giggled stupidly and heard the sound of himself being kicked just as soon after. Shoving his hips into his hand, Sylvain milked his cock for the last of his orgasm greedily, heart thumping quickly as adrenaline filled his head.

“Felix-”

“I’m not! Professor, I swear, I’m not!” Felix yelped.

“I can see your hand below your waist. What could it be doing there?!” Byleth asked angrily, Felix whimpering and shaking his head.

“P-Please, Professor-”

“Stand up now,” Byleth said simply. Felix shut his eyes and obeyed, showing off his crotch where his hand had sunk deep into his pants, his front tenting with his fist and his erect cock within.

“I-I’m sorry, they were…!” Felix tried to object, but found no words.

“Pull down your pants. Show me what you’re doing. Now.”

“Professor, please, you can already see!” Felix yelped.

“Now!”

“...Yes, sir,” Felix whined, letting his pants fall to his ankles, showing off his cock and his hand both slathered in clear precum that was drooling from his fingers in ropes. Felix shut his eyes, hearing the notification that let him know he’d been kicked from the conference.

In no less than what must’ve been twenty minutes, the three masturbators got on a call with one another. Dimitri was fully nude again, having discarded the shirt out of sight as he sat in his desk, staring at the faces of Sylvain and Felix appearing once more.

“I can’t believe that just fucking happened, you two are so fucking stupid!” Felix yelled.

“You got chewed out too?” Sylvain asked, surprised. Evidently, he had also discarded his shirt, now fully nude from what was at least the waist up as far as Felix and Dimitri could see. Knowing him, of course, he was probably naked below the waist too.

“I think he must’ve gotten us all. After all, we were rather obvious about it,” Dimitri admitted.

“Fuck me, I knew he would get me as soon as I said something and he responded back, but I didn’t even know Felix was even…!” Sylvain trailed off.

“Look, you two bastards touching yourselves got me fucking… weird, okay?! I couldn’t help it!” Felix defended himself, Sylvain grinning.

“Oh, so you were touching yourself, then?”

“S-Shut up!”

“Felix, please, just try to relax, would you? I’m sure we’ll be fine-” Dimitri was cut off.

“Oh, sure, you’ll be fine, Mr. fuckin’ Valedictorian! What about the rest of us who actually struggle on a daily basis?!” Felix yelled.

“...You imply I don’t struggle for my grade,” Dimitri cautioned.

“I don’t imply it, I just said it! Listen, Dimitri, just because you have the best grades in the whole damn academy doesn’t mean you can just shrug off anything you’d like even if it involves other people besides yourself! You have to take responsibility for this, not just let it slide like the rest of your mistakes!” Felix argued. Dimitri went silent and Sylvain whistled softly, somewhat impressed with how hard Felix was going in. “I’ve seen them, you know. The times you sneak away from the training grounds. Following another guy in our house. Eagerly waiting to get to the storage room so you two can breed like rabbits. You’re not a boar at all--you’re a filthy excuse of a crown prince, and if you have any sense of shame at all, you’ll send an email to Byleth before he gets to you and tell him how this was all your fault and how you’re withdrawing from the academy!”

“Felix, responsibility is one thing, but withdrawal-”

“Shut up! You know as well as I do that what you did just now was disgusting and reprehensible!”

“You did it too.”

“Because you made me!”

“I didn’t make you do anything, Felix! Your hand went into your trousers of your own accord, regardless of what we said or did!”

“They wouldn’t have done that had you not shown us your asshole and the dildo going right into it!”

“I don’t think that’s entirely true, Felix,” Dimitri argued, “I’ve seen the way you look at Sylvain. There’s a reason you stuck your hand in your pants, and that reason is not me.”

“Woah, when did I get involved?!” Sylvain yelped.

“Sylvain-” Dimitri was cut off.

“How fucking dare you imply that… that…! You bastard, I’ll-” Felix was cut off as he heard the sound of a received message ring from his computer. In fact, he heard it echo from Dimitri and Sylvain’s audio feeds as well, and he immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh fuck,” Sylvain said simply.

“It’s from the professor,” Dimitri said.

* * *

Dedue wasn’t sure what to make of the events which had transpired during the meeting with the professor and his peers who had seemingly gone to some distant la-la land in spite of their usual, upstanding nature. Having been told to leave the meeting alongside Ashe, Dedue scooted his chair away from his desk and stood up. Swallowing, Dedue quietly sat on the edge of his bed, trying to think. He knew what had happened, but not what to think about it. Was it planned? Were they faking it? Was the professor angry? Would they be put under suspension, or perhaps even expelled? Questions swirled in Dedue’s brain, the man scratching his chin before he saw what was evident right before his eyes. Looking down between his legs, Dedue realized he was starting to grow erect under his shorts.

Letting out a little gasp, Dedue realized his horniness quite quickly, digesting it all at once while he stood up, staring down at his cock tenting his shorts. Biting his lower lip, Dedue wondered for a moment if he should touch it or not. Shaking his head, Dedue looked up at the computer once more. Confused at his own reactions, Dedue began to understand that seeing Dimitri in such a state was what had made him so aroused. The sight of the man’s pale flesh filled his head, especially the sight of that large ass bending over and the semi-hard cock bouncing between his thighs as he walked. Feeling his piece twitching with need, Dedue looked down at himself again and grunted.

Hearing a notification ring out from his computer, Dedue looked up and walked over, opening the message. It was from Ashe, who stated that they had to talk about what had just happened during the conference call. He clarified that he was on his way to Dedue’s room. Blushing furiously, Dedue panicked a little, quickly trying to type a response that dissuaded Ashe from showing up. However, just as he began to do so, his door opened up completely unprompted. Standing up from his leaning position over his computer, Dedue froze as he watched Ashe stare him down from the doorway. Blushing bright and standing completely still, Dedue looked down at himself once more, seeing his erection still bulging in his shorts. Looking back up at Ashe, Dedue essentially did a double-take between his cock and Ashe.

“I-”

“Er, sorry. I… didn’t knock,” Ashe mumbled, Dedue swallowing hard.

“Um. No, you didn’t,” Dedue said.

“I. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“I shouldn’t come in, right?”

“...I am indecent.”

“Well, okay… but, er, what does that…?”

“...Ashe, do not stand in the doorway. Others might notice,” Dedue said simply. Ashe looked back outside at the corridor before quietly slipping into Dedue’s room and shutting the door behind him. Dedue froze up even more at that, standing straight with his hands up as Ashe turned around slowly.

“Dedue, it’s… I’m fine, alright?” Ashe mumbled, his cheeks red.

“...” Dedue couldn’t even bring himself to speak.

“I have seen you shirtless, haven’t I? This isn’t… too weird for me,” Ashe admitted, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Dedue didn’t move an inch and Ashe looked down at his tented shorts. Dedue covered himself with his hands, although his bulge was far too big to conceal with hands alone. Ashe shook his head.

“Ashe-”

“It’s fine, Dedue. Please, just… let’s be candid, okay?” Ashe asked, crawling onto the bed. He slipped off his hoodie, revealing a cat t-shirt as he sat back against the headboard.

“Ashe, please, you shouldn’t see me in this way,” Dedue insisted, Ashe shaking his head again.

“It’s ok, Dedue. I said it already, it’s fine,” Ashe stated, Dedue biting his lower lip uncomfortably.

“I feel strange allowing this much. I am not accustomed to you seeing me like this.” Dedue looked incredibly unhappy, but in his gaze was a fear that Ashe knew was only there because the man cared for him.

“Dedue, you’re scared because you don’t want to ruin things with me. I know that, and… I don’t want that to happen either. But like I said, this won’t ruin it. Dedue, the sooner we talk about what happened just now in the conference call, the sooner we can stop talking about your… penis,” Ashe said, Dedue cringing when he said that final word.

“Ashe!”

“It’s a penis, Dedue, it’s not important. Well, it is important, but not like that!” Ashe insisted. Dedue kept squirming at each mention of his private area, his member not going soft even slightly as they continue to talk.

“I… Ashe, I feel awful. I watched my own lord and master t-touch himself so brazenly as if he had no shame, and I enjoyed it all the same. I feel dirty. T-This state of being feels wrong,” Dedue explained hurriedly, Ashe crawling over the bed and getting out on the side nearest to Dedue. Ashe quietly moved to him and hugged him from the side, not daring to disturb his front as Dedue held it so gingerly.

“I know. I can tell you feel that way,” Ashe said.

“He may not know, but I do, and I… I can’t forgive myself-”

“Dedue, please, just… be quiet for a moment, alright? It’s okay to feel bad about yourself, but don’t let it consume you now. While you get accustomed to how you feel… please, just focus on trying to be happy and comfortable instead. Look, I’m here, Dedue,” Ashe said sweetly, Dedue looking down at him and nodding. Slowly, Dedue picked Ashe up and placed him on the bed. Crawling in with him, Dedue ignored his erection bouncing as he moved, simply content to slip under the covers with Ashe in tow.

“Ashe, forgive me,” Dedue muttered, Ashe nodding silently as Dedue held him closely, tight against his stomach and chest. Ashe slotted into that place so naturally, his face against Dedue’s broad chest, his small chest against Dedue’s upper abdominals. And with all of that in mind, Ashe also felt Dedue’s slowly twitching erection between his legs, that monstrous piece flush with his stomach and pelvic region.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, Dedue. It’ll go away,” Ashe said, Dedue clutching him tightly.

“It’s so… uncomfortable. I feel so disgusting,” Dedue said, muffled as he curled inwards and pressed his face to the top of Ashe’s head. Smelling his hair, Dedue felt a certain amount of comfort in the shampoo Ashe used, the sweet smell of lavender filling his airway.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I know you feel gross.”

“I can’t stand this feeling.”

“Dedue, please.”

“It’s as if I’m being held against my own will, stuck here in this place,” Dedue said, Ashe huffing softly, feeling rather empathetically bad for the other. Thinking for just a moment, Ashe swallowed and slowly moved his hand up to Dedue’s cock. Grunting, Dedue moved his face out of Ashe’s hair and looked down.

“A-Ashe!”

“Dedue, please, just relax, okay? I-I can make it go away, so just… please, be silent,” Ashe said, carefully trailing his fingers across the length of Dedue’s bulge. His large member twitching, Dedue groaned. For a moment, Ashe’s hand rested at the tip, feeling its weight growing further in his palm. Moving out of Dedue’s hold, Ashe urged Dedue onto his back, the large man spread out on his bed with Ashe straddling his legs. Sighing softly, Ashe quietly pressed his hands to Dedue’s large bulge, holding it in his grasp. As he held it, Ashe could feel it growing slowly.

“Ugh…” Dedue grunted, Ashe looking up at him.

“It’s not fully hard, is it? That’s okay, just let it go, Dedue,” Ashe mumbled, his own breathing having picked up. Ashe watched Dedue’s erect cock grow harder and harder in his shorts, the beastly shaft lengthening and widening with each passing second until it was a bent shape like a third leg swaddled in fabric. Letting his thumbs hook under Dedue’s shorts, Ashe quietly pulled them down, releasing the fat cock. It immediately sprung up, slapping hard against Dedue’s stomach and abs, the gigantic piece at full attention, parallel to the man’s body. Ashe huffed and reached out, grasping it. His hand could barely even fit around its girth, Dedue’s cock incredibly thick and now dripping beads of clear precum down the shaft. Dedue groaned and covered his face, not wanting to watch as Ashe’s hands held it. Leaning down, Ashe got closer to the cock, feeling its pure power and heat coursing off of it in waves. Finding his throat dry, Ashe swallowed and let go of it, now rock hard in his own clothes. Slipping off his shirt and shorts, Ashe exposed his nude body to Dedue, although the man was covering his eyes. 

Still, as Ashe laid down on top of Dedue with his own naked body, letting his head rest on the man’s gigantic chest, Dedue slowly looked between his fingers and observed Ashe’s pale, lithe body. Letting his hands drop away, Dedue swallowed for himself, Ashe’s twinkish form making him that much more horny. The gray-haired male had a subtle body, no body fat and very little muscle in sight. However, his behind was clearly plumper than would be expected of his form. Indeed, as Dedue looked over Ashe’s head at it, his cock dribbled another droplet of precum, the clear fluid running between the chiseled crevices in his abs. Shivering, Dedue managed to grunt and sit up, Ashe sliding down off of him, but their fronts still mushed against one another. Sitting up as well, Ashe looked down, Dedue following his gaze and resting his eyes on their cocks. Ashe was much smaller than Dedue, his cock long but ever so slightly too thin, as well as pale, although his erect state made it flush pink. Dedue began panting softly, arousal weighing on his shoulders as though he were wearing his armor. However, he couldn’t feel much lighter, his body giving little twitches while Ashe reached down and splayed his fingers across Dedue’s shaft, touching it, feeling its girth and warmth. A thick dollop of precum slid from Dedue’s tip before pouring down the outer curve of his shaft, leaving a small trail of fluid as it did. That large dribble fell onto Ashe’s cock too, splattering against his cockhead. Ashe watched it and let out a small exhale before looking up at Dedue slowly, sitting up and going face-to-face with him. 

His hot breath rolling over Ashe’s face, Dedue realized what Ashe wanted. Leaning in, he let his mouth press to Ashe’s soft, pink lips, kissing him gently. Ashe breathed heavily and kissed back, panting as he felt arousal gripping him. Then, Ashe let his tongue press to Dedue’s mouth, opening it up and slipping in. Dedue followed Ashe’s lead, letting his tongue tie with the other’s, pressing against it. Feeling like he was breathing electricity, Dedue’s mind went blank as he tasted Ashe’s saliva, enamoured by its flavor and Ashe’s naked body. Grasping Ashe’s shoulders, Dedue pulled his mouth away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips. Released from the kiss, Ashe panted hard, totally out of breath despite the fairly tame make-out. Ashe quietly let his hands press to either side of Dedue’s shaft, suddenly realizing how wet it was. 

Looking down again, Ashe watched in awe as Dedue’s cockslit drizzled a thin stream of precum all over his shaft, wetting it significantly. Ashe was impressed that Dedue had gotten so worked up over a simple kiss. However, knowing that the other was probably terrible uncomfortable with his body being neglected, Ashe let his hands gather up that precum and stroked along the length of Dedue’s cock. Gasping out, Dedue twitched and thrust his hips softly, the drizzle of precum becoming a small fountain as a shot erupted from his tip, splattering onto Ashe.

“You’re so pent up, Dedue,” Ashe muttered, Dedue’s face going a brighter shade of red.

“More, Ashe, please,” Dedue said. Ashe nodded at his request and let his hands work the gigantic shaft, its length incredible compared to Ashe. It reached up to his chest, although on Dedue it only hit his mid-abdominals. Grasping that length and pleasuring it from top to bottom with slow yet determined strokes, Ashe watched in awe as Dedue’s hips moved up and down alongside Ashe’s hands, following his movements automatically. Impressed by the sheer strength and size of Dedue, Ashe swallowed and started using his hands in tandem now, making a hole with his fingers and rolling it up and down Dedue’s cock. Grunting and groaning, Dedue tossed his head back and squirmed while Ashe pressured his cock, the other squeezing it with both hands, sliding his grip along the rod like an elevator in its shaft.

“Is it good?” Ashe asked.

“Y-Yes… Ashe, please, more…!” Dedue managed, shivering and twitching unabashedly. Ashe stroking his cock felt more like Ashe was stroking his core being, that pillar of arousal attached to his front more like a control rod for his entire body than a cock. Every time Ashe rolled his hands up, Dedue squirmed forwards to follow, and every time Ashe rolled his hands down, Dedue thrust upwards to enjoy it even more. Now, Ashe had established a pace and began working at that pace, his hands moving up and down much quicker than they were before, his gradual pleasing turned to a more active experience. Dedue’s hands balled up into fists as he leaned back and grunted, falling back onto the bed with his elbows keeping him slightly above the mattress. Feeling static fly up his spine, Dedue twitched each time Ashe rolled his hands down his shaft, the current coursing through his body being far too much for him to handle. Slowly, Dedue’s hips swung back and forth, ignoring the pace of Ashe’s hands as the man pleased himself on Ashe. Recognizing that Dedue was becoming incredibly heated, Ashe slowly rolled his hands all the way up Dedue’s shaft and let go. Looking back down at himself, Dedue whimpered, his fat cock jiggling and swaying without Ashe’s hands to keep it in place, the man’s hips still moving.

“H-Here, sit up,” Ashe mumbled, switching positions. As Dedue sat up again, Ashe laid down, pressing his back to the bed and lifting his legs. Slowly, Dedue watched Ashe expose his hairless balls, taint, and hole to him, that private place meeting Dedue’s gaze. Blushing hard, Ashe spread his legs slightly.

“Ashe, I-”

“It won’t fit there, but… p-put it between my thighs,” Ashe mumbled, squishing his legs together again. Dedue let out a hoarse groan of approval and got up onto his knees, aligning his cock with Ashe’s thighs. Pushing through them, Dedue splattered precum onto Ashe’s stomach and cock, warm fluids coating the insides of his legs as well. Ashe panted hard, his chest rising and falling quickly while Dedue managed to hilt his cock between Ashe’s thighs. Squirming, Dedue rolled his hips backwards and threw his head back again, drooling slightly while Ashe’s lithe legs squeezed his dick. They were much softer than Ashe’s hands, and although there was a decrease in texture given that they were hairless, there was an increase in surface area and pressure. Pushing Ashe’s legs to the side slightly, Dedue looked down at him, the gray-haired youth in a daze as he looked up at Dedue, his brow slick with sweat while he panted. Staring at him, Dedue thrust his hips forward again, squeezing into the small gap between Ashe’s legs, his cock drooling precum onto Ashe’s.

Every time Dedue thrust in between his legs, Ashe could feel the man’s huge, low-hanging balls slap against his taint, the things like plump oranges full of juice. Wanting to see them unload, Ashe let his hands wander and grasp Dedue’s cock, stroking it. Dedue squirmed and bounced up and down, rolling his cock parallel to Ashe’s legs while he touched him.

“You can keep going, Dedue,” Ashe insisted, Dedue nodding and sliding his cock back out, feeling those thighs squeeze his shaft once more. Ashe let go of him and merely allowed his hands to rest on his own chest, watching Dedue use his legs. Dedue started moving his cock in and out of that space at a certain pace, his cock dribbling precum while it was thrust backwards and forwards alongside his hips, those fat balls splaying over Ashe’s taint. Panting hard, Ashe looked down and watched Dedue’s cock move, enjoying its warmth between his thighs and against his own cock.

“Ashe, you’re… so handsome.” Dedue watched his lover lay there, completely engorged with arousal, his naked body flushed with it as though he’d been dipped in a pool of libido. Ashe’s messy hair complimented his pink face, and his unprotected neck and shoulders looked so tasty Dedue couldn’t help but want to lick them. Ashe’s chest was out too, his pink nipples exposed as he heaved in breaths hurriedly, unable to catch up with his own horniness. Then there was Ashe’s lower half, those slim, hairless legs reaching up above Dedue’s head, his bottom right against Dedue’s hips and balls. Licking one of Ashe’s legs thirstily and wiping the sweat from his brow, Dedue thrust in and out, his hips moving on their own, now picking up the pace and becoming rather forceful. His pelvic region smacked against Ashe’s backside while his cock moved quickly, milked by Ashe’s smooth thighs. Slowly, the heat became far too much for Dedue, and he began to whimper, his thrusts picking up speed.

“Cum on me, Dedue. I-I want it,” Ashe murmured, Dedue letting his lust-flooded expression fix on Ashe’s face, holding his legs and thrusting hard as he approached orgasm. Energy filled his spine, making him arch his back with a spasm, and suddenly Dedue was cumming, his sperm spraying all over Ashe, thick ropes of cum splattering across Ashe’s body. The stuff rocketed all over, Dedue’s cock like a garden hose as it shot jets of semen across the bed and Ashe. It landed on Ashe’s stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his neck, his face, and even in his hair, white streams firing off as though they were fireworks. Dedue could barely even see straight while he came, his vision blurred by white, body seizing with climax while his cock continued to push in and out of Ashe’s smooth, pale thighs so deliciously pleasurable.

However, it didn’t last forever. Gradually, Dedue’s orgasm subsided, his body relaxing as his cock finished spurting cum, his back loosening and his shoulders dropping once more. Gasping for air, Dedue let go of Ashe’s legs, the other allowing them to fall to the bed on either side of Dedue. Looking down, Dedue saw Ashe, totally covered in ropes of semen, thick puddles all over his front, his face a spider web of fluid. Ashe had closed one eye, not wanting to get hit by a rogue jet, but he was still looking at Dedue with the other before shutting them both softly, knowing that the man’s orgasm had ended. 

Dedue leaned down with a groan, using his finger to wipe away the semen near Ashe’s eye. Slowly, Ashe blinked and looked at Dedue, still coated in his virile seed. Dedue moved down so he was face-to-face with Ashe again, kissing him contentedly. Ashe arched his neck, letting his tongue loll out into Dedue’s mouth, arousal still gripping his entire body. Dedue didn’t let go of the kiss this time, instead wanting to savour the taste of Ashe, using his tongue to wrap around Ashe’s tongue, tying them together. Breathing into Dedue’s mouth, Ashe held onto Dedue’s shoulders hard, gasping and losing his breath in the hot kiss. Seeing stars, Ashe tried to push Dedue away, but the man wouldn’t be dissuaded. He choked Ashe with the kiss, suffocating him in saliva, making him shut his eyes tight and writhe underneath him, unable to find any air. Dedue fiercely tongued Ashe’s mouth, licking up all his saliva and making his mouth as dry as possible before replacing it all with his own, swallowing Ashe’s sweet spit. Then, he let go, still drooling as he did, slobbering on Ashe’s face as he moved away. Ashe gasped for air, his knees shaking as he felt himself about to asphyxiate under Dedue, arousal making every nerve in his body work overtime.

“You didn’t cum,” Dedue said simply, Ashe not daring to move as he tried desperately to breathe.

“H… ah, I… ah, D… uwah… aaah…!” Ashe tried to make a noise, slowly hyperventilating. Dedue looked down and realized what was happening, his face going serious as he quickly got up out of bed.

“S-Stay here…!” Dedue managed, looking around for his shorts. Only finding Ashe’s tiny boxer briefs, he threw those on instead, the things barely fitting him as he barrelled out the room, shutting the door behind him. Tearing through the hallway, Dedue made his way to Ashe’s room before grasping the handle. Letting himself in, Dedue stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you,” Dimitri said, watching Dedue rush in with nothing on but a pair of tiny underwear that didn’t even fit him, his semi-erect cock still coated with precum spilling out one of the leg holes.

“D-Dimitri…?!” Dedue asked, staring in complete confusion as Dimitri sat at Ashe’s desk, the chair turned around so he could stare at the door. Standing up, Dedue blushed brightly, seeing that Dimitri was scantily-clad except for women’s undergarments. He was wearing a corset, a tiny lace thong, garter belts, and a pair of sheer tights that reached up to connect with the garters.

“Hmm? And why would you be here?” Dimitri asked, Dedue looking around quickly, finding Ashe’s inhaler on his desk.

“I… could ask you the same thing, Your Highness,” Dedue cautioned, Dimitri giving him a look up and down.

“Oh, I see. That’s why Ashe isn’t here,” Dimitri said, observing Dedue quietly. Slowly, he let out a sigh and stood up. “Well, no matter, I can always catch him another day.”

“Wait, Your Highness…!” Dedue said, watching Dimitri walk past him towards the door.

“We’ll talk later, Dedue. You ought not walk around like that, though. You’re putting yourself at an unnecessary risk by wearing so little,” Dimitri stated, leaving the room quietly. Dedue felt his throat go dry and swallowed, frozen for a moment before he ran over to the desk and grabbed Ashe’s inhaler. Quickly, he left the room and shut the door behind him, not seeing any signs of Dimitri in the corridor. He ran back to his room as quickly as he could.

“T-Thank you, I’m sorry that happened, I just… got caught up in the moment,” Ashe murmured, sitting on the bed having lost his erection while Dedue wiped him clean with a towel. 

“There is nothing to apologize for. It is your condition that did this, not you,” Dedue said, Ashe nodding.

“I know, but I still feel guilty. I kind of ruined it, didn’t I?” Ashe asked.

“You didn’t ruin anything. I was merely too pushy,” Dedue insisted. Ashe took another breath from his inhaler before sighing and relaxing, his hands resting on his lap with inhaler in hand.

“Still, I guess in hindsight it would’ve been funny to watch you run through the halls in my underwear,” Ashe admitted, smiling softly. Dedue blushed and shook his head.

“I simply did what I had to. I… regret that I couldn’t find my own clothing.” Dedue looked down at himself, still in Ashe’s tiny underwear that barely even fit his hips.

“It’s okay,” Ashe said, looking up at Dedue and smiling at him once more. Dedue blushed and leaned in, holding Ashe close to him.

“You did have my blood running there, if only for a moment. It’s not easy to do that to me,” Dedue said, breathing in the smell of Ashe’s shampoo for comfort. Ashe leaned up and kissed Dedue’s cheek before standing. He smiled sweetly, now clean of Dedue’s cum albeit still fully nude. Dedue sighed at the sight of Ashe’s naked body, still enraptured by how beautiful he was. Getting up, Dedue leaned in and hugged Ashe again, not really wanting to let go of him.

“Dedue, I’m okay, I swear,” Ashe said, Dedue nodding.

“I know. You… didn’t finish, Ashe,” Dedue said, Ashe laughing.

“I think I’m more than done for today. Well, I shouldn’t really be here anyway, you know,” Ashe said. He stretched softly and put his inhaler down before quietly getting dressed in his shorts, shirt, and hoodie. Dedue made to remove Ashe’s underwear from his own body, but Ashe ignored him.

“Ashe, wait, I-”

“No, it’s okay, Dedue. I think… they look better on you, anyway,” Ashe said. Dedue blushed brightly and looked down at himself, his cock having gone flaccid but still spilling out of the underwear that clearly didn’t fit him.

“Er. I suppose, if you think so,” Dedue said, shutting his eyes and licking his lips awkwardly.

“What’s wrong? You’re embarrassed? They’re just underwear,” Ashe said with a laugh, picking up his inhaler and putting it in the pocket of his hoodie. “I’m gonna go back. We… we should talk tonight. Maybe about what happened earlier, but if you don’t want to, that’s okay too,” Ashe pointed at Dedue’s desktop blushing for himself.

“Yes. We will,” Dedue nodded. “I… I love you, Ashe.”

“I love you too. We’ll talk soon,” Ashe said, leaving Dedue’s room and shutting the door behind him quietly. Dedue swallowed, still standing there in Ashe’s underwear, his chest suffocating by the romantic passion he felt towards Ashe. Moving to the computer, Dedue saw he had a notification. Opening it, he saw it was from Dimitri.

“I didn’t expect you to hook up with Ashe, Dedue. He is cute, though, isn’t he?” The message read, Dedue feeling his blood run cold. Unsure of what Dimitri was doing in Ashe’s room before he showed up, Dedue typed a response.

“Why were you in Ashe’s room?”

“I wanted to blow off some steam. Regardless, I can guess you’re not happy about me being in there?”

Dedue paused at this, unsure of what to type. Dimitri had gone strange since the self-quarantine orders had been in place, but this was something new entirely. The man was usually level-headed, kind, and rather normal by all accounts, but with them spending every passing day in one place with nothing to do but keep one another company, Dimitri had become warped somehow. It was as if the monotony had him engrossed in a strange kind of madness which made him act completely unlike himself. He’d already shown this side of himself to Dedue, of course, but Ashe had yet to see it… well, aside from when Dimitri openly showed it off to everyone on the conference call with Byleth. Of course, that garnered little more than confusion for most who saw it, but now Dimitri had been waiting in Ashe’s room for him to return in lewd clothing of which Dedue had never seen Dimitri wearing before. Was Dimitri trying to rope Ashe into the strange and sexual madness just like he was trying to do with him? And had he and Ashe already succumbed to Dimitri by having sex for the first time with one another? Twiddling his thumbs as he thought, Dedue looked up at his computer again to see another message from Dimitri.

“Dedue, you’ve been avoiding me lately, and I can tell. However, I want to see you. In this case, I’ll make you a deal--you stop avoiding my room, and I’ll leave Ashe to himself.”

“What do you mean? Were you trying to do something to Ashe?”

“That’s putting it lightly. I already made the deal, Dedue, so give me a response. You come to my room more often, and I won’t do anything to Ashe.”

“Your Highness, you’re not acting like yourself.”

“I know.”

“Fine. Please, leave Ashe out of this.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
